


shall i stay

by Aminias



Series: with you [1]
Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Character Study, Failboats In Love, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Gratuitous Descriptions of light and Raizel, Imagery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 13:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14569731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminias/pseuds/Aminias
Summary: Dust motes dance through the air and light glides into the room curling around Rai’s figure.There was something sempiternal about his master, unending as the turn of the earth or burn of the farthest stars.Frankenstein ceases to keep the pretence of cleaning and looks.





	shall i stay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TroubledBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TroubledBird/gifts).



> Probably more to come at some point I have sequel ideas but this was more a short to stretch my legs and get me writing, I'm not happy with it and the grammar isn't amazing but I wanted to show some appreciation

 

Rai can convey more in a look then an hour of conversation would reveal. 

 

Today, Frankenstein watches Raizel, watching the world from the window, and wonders who watches back? 

 

Dust motes dance through the air and light glides into the room curling around Rai’s figure.

 

There was something sempiternal about his master, unending as the turn of the earth or burn of the farthest stars. 

 

Frankenstein ceases to keep the pretence of cleaning and looks. 

 

His mind that of a scientist lends itself to observing  the way the rays of sun circle Raizel and brush their golden hues across his fair skin. He catches himself cataloging each shadow interested in what other monsters may lay beneath. 

 

Dark lashes are contrasted by thoughtful red eyes which are flickering to meet his gaze. 

 

Distantly he knows the Earth still turns, the stars still burn, but here and now all else ceases.

 

There is only the bond singing through his mind and the swirl of emotion sweeping him up to golden heights. He wants to pull on the hooks of those threads to dissect his own brain. 

 

Lips lift as Raizel see’s to the core of him and bids the dark die down.

 

The ouroboros connection they share loops back around once more; there is no option of letting go.

 

Today, Frankenstein learns he can stay forever. 

  
  
  



End file.
